Cyber Cat
'Cyber Cat '''is the former owner of Cyber Computer Labs and a major character in the episode, ''Who Murdered Harvey Flint in the Black Lion franchise. Background Cyber Cat is the proud owner of Cyber Computer Labs. It's a fun place where both kids and adults can go there to play games, print papers or etc. To turn the computers on, you have to insert $5. Cyber Computers Labs was by far the most popular place in America. But all that changed when his neighbor, Harvey Flint opened his arcade and all of his games were very popular they attracted a lot of gamers. While Flint's popularity went up to the roof, Cyber Cat's went down. Cyber Cat wasn't jealous of Flint, himself, he was just jealous of his popularity. But still to prevent Cyber Cat's business going out, Matthew, Alex, Tysan and Jack went to his computer labs to work there, so Cyber Cat wont' go bankrupt. But still Cyber Cat is still devising a plan to drain all of Mr. Flint's popularity so that his computer lab, will be the most popular lab in America again and he'll earn more money and become rich again. Personality Cyber Cat is highly greedy and selfish and is eager to get the kids to come to his computer lab, so his computer lab will be popular again. Despite his rivalry against Flint, he maintained a healthy relationship with him and secretly wished to overtake the arcade's popularity by any means possible. Cyber Cat was capable of manipulating others into doing his dirty work. Cyber Cat's charisma and slick tone of voice convinced Matthew to be a part of his scheme and if he refuses, Cyber Cat will have Racing Transformed unplugged and removed from the arcade permanently. Cyber showed no remorse in his actions but when Hard Drive, the villain behind the episode, Cyber began to regret his actions and was hoping to survive Hard Drive's plan by having Pooch and his friends bring him the will. Believing that Cyber Cat was the murderer behind the case, Cyber had no choice but to confess his actions and despite what he did Harvey and Spencer, Cyber cared for them and said that he didn't want to see Hard Drive kill many innocent video game characters. Physical appearance Cyber Cat is a slightly fat green cat wearing a red dress shirt along with a green tie. He's one of the Wooten cats who doesn't have any whiskers. Appearances Who Murdered Harvey Flint Cyber Cat serves as a major character and as one of the suspects who could've murdered Harvey Flint along with Hard Drive. Cyber Cat called Detective Pooch to his office, to tell him that he needs a video of Harvey and Matthew talking after the showing of Matthew, Alex, Tysan and Jack's new game called Rocket Rats. After the show, Matthew went to talk with Harvey about game, he needs to unplug to make room for Rocket Rats and Pooch automatically assumed that Matthew and Harvey were talking about ''Racing Transformed'' when they were talking about a different game. Pooch then showed the video to Spencer causing him to feel worried about his game being unplugged and his people being in danger. The next day, Harvey Flint was murdered and Spencer was framed for his murder. Knowing that someone is going to great lengths to destroy all of video game kind, Pooch, Matthew and Plumette jump into action and find the murderer responsible. Pooch was then able to figure out the connection between the Flint murder and Cyber Cat's blackmailing ways. They went to Cyber Computer Labs to ask Cyber Cat some questions about the murder, they assumed that Cyber Cat was the murderer behind this but he wasn't. By placing his tie in the shredder, Cyber Cat then told Pooch, Matthew, and Rebecca that ever since Matthew, Alex, Tysan and Jack saved the arcade from Electro, more kids came to the arcade leaving Cyber Cat's business empty which is why, he wanted his popularity and money back. He didn't want Flint dead and he also mentioned that he didn't want to every last game character killed. Before Cyber could spill the beans, he suddenly shot and killed by an unknown gunmen. In Video Game Town, it is revealed that it wasn't the racers who killed Cyber Cat but Hard Drive. Hard Drive along with his weapons are destroyed and his murdered victims are avenged. For Cyber Computer Labs, it is passed down to his brother, Sparky. Category:Males Category:Businesspeople Category:Wooten characters Category:Cats Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Neutral characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Bosses Category:Animated characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Reformed characters Category:American characters Category:Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Anthropomorphic characters